Save Me From This Eternal Misery
by ZexionLover411
Summary: The Akatsuki Love Series continues with a new member and a new story! Umi and Kisame are now a couple for a little over a year. When Riku, now 9, gets badly injured Umi requests the Akatsuki recruit a medic. Pein sends her out to find a medic on file, Yuki Matsuoka. Like Umi did, she too has something unique about her and a goal. Kisame/OC(Umi) Hidan/OC(NEW) Sequel to 'ITASC'
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey! Didn't take THAT long! Here's chapter one to "Save me from this eternal misery". Was originally gunna be _**_"Set me free__** from this eternal misery" if you think it should be "set me free" just tell me. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of it's characters but I DO own Umi Musume, Riku, Etsuko(kitten) and Yuki Matsuoka._**

**_Summary: The Akatsuki Love Series continues with a new member and a new story! Umi and Kisame are now a couple for a little over a year. When Riku, now 9, gets badly injured Umi requests the Akatsuki recruit a medic. Pein sends her out to find a medic on file, Yuki Matsuoka. Like Umi did, she too has something unique about her and a goal. Kisame/OC(Umi) Hidan/OC(NEW) Rated M  
_**

* * *

**Umi's POV**

So far the day went on as any normal day would in my life in the Akatsuki. I woke up early with my boyfriend Kisame Hoshigaki. I put on my amulet to see; I always kept it on the bedside table. We changed then Kisame headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast. While he was doing that I went to wake up Riku, a nine-year-old boy whose village was slaughtered by the same man who had killed my family. Pein, our leader, let me take him in under the condition that he had to be trained and join the Akatsuki when he was old enough. The two of us then went down to the kitchen to eat with Kisame, and sometimes Hidan if he was there.

After Riku went with Hidan for training in the indoor gym while Kisame and I headed outside to spar for about three hours then we came inside an hour before lunch.

During that hour I went down to Tobi's room to feed his kitten Etsuko. She was still tiny even after a year; her pink fur soft as silk. After feeding her, if it was a Wednesday, I would sneak her into the bathroom for a bath. She doesn't like the water but she tolerates it knowing she'll be clean. Now one but Tobi, Riku, Kisame, and I know about Etsuko; Tobi is afraid that Pein wouldn't let him keep her.

If it wasn't a Wednesday I would go to the living room to find Riku and Hidan watching TV. I would go into the kitchen to see Kisame making lunch then we would eat together and watch TV for a bit with Riku and Hidan before either going back out to spar, go on a mission or head to our room to make out.

This particular day though, when I went into the living room after feeding Etsuko, I didn't find Riku and Hidan on the couch. I walked into the kitchen to see Kisame making a sandwich.

"Hey Umi." He smiled seeing me.

"Hey, have you seen Riku or Hidan?" I asked tilting my head slightly.

"No, maybe they're still training." He shrugs. I give him a look.

"Normally they'd have been watching TV for over an hour by the time we come inside."

"I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about. Go check the gym if you're really concerned. I'll ask anyone who comes in here."

"Alright." I turn to leave then stop. "Did you make me a sandwich?" I ask looking back at him. He raises his eyebrows a bit looking down at the one sandwich on his plate, then back to me, then to the sandwich, then stopping on me.

"You want half?" He says sheepishly. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Never mind, enjoy your sandwich. I'll be right back." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

* * *

I went to check the gym for any signs of Riku and Hidan but they weren't in there. I stopped to peek into the pool room to see if they decided to go swimming. I didn't see them but I saw Tobi lying near the edge, on his stomach, playing with a plastic boat. He looked up, hearing the door open, and saw me.

"Umi! Come swim with Tobi!" He said getting up and running over.

"I can't right now, I'm looking for Hidan and Riku. Have you seen them?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Maybe you should ask Kakuzu." He suggests.

"Not a bad idea." I say, turning to leave.

"When you find them, _then_ will you swim with Tobi?" He asks hopefully.

"Sure Tobi." I say. He starts jumping up and down.

"Yay!" I chuckle and smile at him.

* * *

I walked up to Kakuzu's door and I was about to knock when I saw a note taped to his door.

_Gone bounty hunting. Touch my money and __**pay**__ the price. -Kakuzu_

I rolled my eyes at the pun, then a thought occurred to me.

_Doesn't Hidan always go on bounty hunts with Kakuzu? If Hidan's on a bounty hunt then where is Riku?_

I headed back down to the living room. Kisame was on the couch watching TV and he was just finishing his sandwich.

"I went to ask Kakuzu where Hidan might be and there's a note on his door saying he's on a bounty hunt. _Hidan _always goes with him." I say hoping he would get what I was trying to say.

"Then where's Riku?" He asked his eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"I don't know." I say sighing.

"Did you check his room?" I give him a small glare.

"Of course I checked his room; I checked his room, the gym, the pool, _Tobi's_ room."

"I'm sure he's just wandering around. Maybe he went to go visit Zetsu."

"Why would he visit Zetsu?"

"I don't know I'm just tossing out ideas." He said shrugging. I sigh.

"Anything happens to him I am going to kill Hidan."

"He's immortal."

"Oh he's gunna wish he _wasn't_." Kisame raised an eyebrow.

"Just wait here, I'm sure he'll come here eventually. The kid hasn't gone a day without watching TV since he's gotten here."

"We really should limit his TV time."

"Awe, now don't punish the kid." I chuckle. Kisame sets his plate on the coffee table in front of the couch and motions me over. "Come'er." He says. I walk over and I yelp slightly as he grabs my hand pulling me down into his lap. I blush as his arms slid around my waist. He smirks. "I remember it was _you_ who said _I_ was still shy, blushing whenever you did anything. I think the tables have turned." I roll my eyes, smiling, hitting his shoulder lightly. He smiles back and slides a hand to the back of my neck pulling me down for a kiss. He pushed his lips to mine softly sliding his hand from my neck to my lower back. I shiver at his touch making him smirk. He pulls away and looks me in the eyes. "You're eyes are so beautiful."

"They look weird." I said blushing. Whenever I had my amulet on my eyes were in their kekkei genkai state, blue with the black pupil in a slit. When it was off it would be my normal blue eyes with a milky white film over them.

"No, they don't, they're beautiful. _You're_ beautiful." He says pecking me on the lips. I blush slightly.

"Awe. Fish boy I think you're beautiful too." I say smiling when he glared playfully at the old nickname. He suddenly smirks and I look at him cautiously. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Without warning I was suddenly pinned down on the couch and he was tickling my sides rapidly. I let out a loud squeak and start laughing. "Ah! No stop! Ha ha ha! Kisame!" I say giggling. He only smirks and tickles faster. I wrap my legs around his waist and his face gets a purple tint to it and his eyes widen slightly. I reach up and start to tickle him back when he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head suddenly leaning down quickly to kiss me hard. I blush, kissing back.

* * *

About an hour later Kisame and I were just cuddling on the couch when someone ran into the living room. We look up to see Hidan standing there. I sit up to face him.

"Where's Riku?" I ask. He swallows.

"Okay now before you yell at me just know that I-"

"_Where. Is. He?_" I almost growl. His eyes widen slightly.

"He's fine; he's with Kakuzu." He said mumbling something at the end.

"What?" He mumbled it again. "_Hidan."_

"Wrapping his shoulder." He says looking away.

"What happened?" I stood up quickly.

"He.. look I didn't know he followed us!" He yelled defensively. I walked up to him.

"_What happened_?" I growled, glaring up at him.

"Kakuzu and I went out on a bounty hunt. When we left I had left Riku _here_ watching TV. He must have followed us after. We were fighting the guy Kakuzu needed for the money and the guy saw Riku and threw a kunai at him and it went in his arm. He was bleeding a lot, but he's alright now." He finished quickly. He looked me in the eyes putting his hands on my shoulders. "Umi you know that I would never put Riku in danger on purpose and that I would never bring him with me on a mission." He said seriously.

"Where is he?" I said my voice slightly breaking. Hidan frowns.

"Come on." He said. Kisame got up and followed us to Riku's room. When we got there Riku was sitting on the bed with his left shoulder wrapped and he had a sling on. Kakuzu was sitting on the edge of the bed. Riku's eyes were slightly red and puffy. He looked up and saw me and they brightened.

"Umi!" I walk over to him and hugged him, careful of his arm. "Sasori made me a sling." I turned to Hidan.

"How long have you guys been back?"

"Only a little while." Hidan said. Kakuzu glared at him.

"We got back a half an hour ago." Kakuzu said. Hidan gave him a 'why-on-earth-would-you-say-that?' look.

"And you didn't come get me?!" I asked.

"I didn't want to worry you!" Hidan defended.

"Well I was even more worried when you ran into the living room without him." I looked down at Riku. "What were you thinking following them? You could've gotten hurt far worse than this."

"I wanted to help Oniisan."

"Okay new rule. Whenever you want to leave the base make sure _I_ know so I don't worry okay?"

"I didn't mean to worry you. I'm sorry." I gave him another small hug.

"Just never do it again. Promise me that okay?" I say kissing his head.

"Okay, I promise."

* * *

After making Riku some food and getting him settled on the couch with Kisame to watch TV I headed down to Pein's office. Konan let me in and I approached Pein's desk.

"Yes?"

"I have a request...of sorts."

"What kind of request?"

"Can we recruit a medic?" Pein raises an eyebrow. "I know that everyone pretty much knows _something_ to do with treating injuries but I think it would be good to have a… _proper_ medic. And not a medical ninja; more of just a doctor."

"It's funny you should request this."

"How so?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I was looking at files just the other day and I came across a medic that I've had my eye on for a while now."

"That's good right?"

"Yes." He paused for a moment. "I want _you_ to go and recruit her. I'll give you the details of her last seen where-abouts and you can look around the area; she likes to travel a lot."

"Alright, sir if I could go today...?" I asked trailing off.

"Of course. Here's the file." He reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out a file and hands it to me. I look at the top.

"Yuki Matsuoka."

* * *

**_Okay ending first chapter here! I have basically the whole of the next chapter written out already because this chapter wasn't supposed to be so long, it was supposed to be the beginning of the chapter and the next chapter would've been the rest. I would've kept going but 1 i kinda like ending it with the new OC's name and 2 I really wanted to get the first chapter up._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters but I DO own Umi Musume, Riku, Etsuko(kitten) and Yuki Matsuoka._**

**_Thank You A-b-san for the first review _****_^_^_****_your questions will be answered soon. Although I'd like to point out Yuki is very different from Hidan it would be no fun to make an OC that was basically a female Hidan. And she's a medical ninja as well as just a medic. Like Sakura, she fights and heals so…yeah. XD_**

**_Hope you all like this chapter, two flash backs although one is super short. Sorry the chapter is short by the way._**

* * *

**Umi's POV**

After leaving Pein's office I didn't even stop to pack anything; I intended on finding this Yuki Matsuoka today before nightfall. According the file Pein showed me the last place she was seen was the closest village to our base about 10-15 miles to the east, she's been heading south-west, which would bring her about two miles away from the base if she kept on a road, and she was last spotted two/three days ago. Maybe I would get lucky and meet her close to the base.

I left the base and started heading north-east. I didn't jump through the trees, even though that would've been faster, I ran along the ground. Within a half an hour I got close to the lake. I was about another mile from the nearest road. I stopped to splash a little water on my face, careful not to get any on my legs. I stood up and I was about to continue running when I heard a loud splash nearby. I ran towards where I heard it and didn't see anyone. I looked into the water to see what looked like a woman under the water. She wasn't moving or making any attempt to swim back up to the surface. From the time I heard the splash to now was a fairly good amount of time.

I quickly took off my Akatsuki cloak, pants and amulet. I put the amulet on top of my Akatsuki cloak and turned to face the water. Since I couldn't see I had to rely on memory of where the woman's body was. I dove into the water, feeling my legs change. I swam under the water towards the woman. Just as I grabbed her body and started to pull upward she started struggling to get out of my grip. I let go and I felt her swim up. I swam back to the surface to hear the woman getting out of the water. She was slightly panting.

"What are you?!" She yelled at me.

"A siren." I say, facing where I heard her voice.

"You're…you're not gunna eat me are you?"

"Fine I'm a mermaid, Siren sounds cooler." I sighed. Mermaid sounded too childish to me.

"Why did you grab me?"

"Why did you… not come out of the water?"

"I was going for a swim."

"You weren't moving." The woman didn't respond for a second; she couldn't have left I would've heard her. "You still there?"

"Are you…blind?"

"Oh yeah that, didn't wanna get my necklace rusty, if you could help me out of the water and hand me the necklace on top of the Akatsuki cloak."

"Akatsuki?!"

"Calm down, Yeah, I'm in the Akatsuki; I'm not gunna kill ya. Just help me out." I swam to the edge and she pulled me out of the water. A few seconds later she hands me the amulet, I put it on and my vision faded back. "Much better." I say looking at her. She was short, a few inches shorter than Sasori or Deidara's height. She had waist length white hair and light lilac eyes.

"How?" She looked from the amulet to my eyes her eyebrows narrowing in confusion.

"Right, you want an explanation?" She nods. "Well the whole 'mermaid thing', I was born with, my legs turn into a tail when wet. So when they dry I'll change back."

"And the whole blind thing?"

"Ah that…well…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was standing over man who had killed my entire clan. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he crackled._

_"You kill me now you'll never see again. Not unless I reverse my jutsu, but I won't die a blind man."_

_"That amulet you're wearing, I heard the chain as you were fighting, that's what's letting you see."_

_"That's right. This amulet allows me to take anyone's vision. As long as I have it on the genjutsu kill keep them blind and I'll be able to see with their sight."_

_"And what would happen if I put it on?" His quiet giggling stopped. "I thought so." I said rising my kunai._

_Flashback End_

* * *

"So that amulet _literally_ has your _sight_ in it." The woman asks and I nod.

"Pretty much, yeah. Since he didn't reverse the jutsu it's still in effect. When I have the amulet on I can see. Plus my eyes are stuck like this." I point to my eyes in their blue-silted kekkei genkai form. "I used to have this other ability, my clan's kekkei genkai, where my eyes would look like this… even I don't know why they got stuck like this." By now my legs had dried and I had my cloak and pants back on and the woman and I were sitting on a log. "By the way, what's your name? I'm Umi."

"Oh, Yuki. Yuki Matsuoka." I raised an eyebrow.

_Well that was easier than I thought it would be._

"Well." I say standing up. "I was actually sent out to find you and to recruit you as our medic. Are you gunna come willingly?"

"Medic?" She looks at me confused.

"Yeah, my leader said you, Yuki Matsuoka, are a medic. Have been for _a while_."

"So… you know?" She asks standing up.

"About?"

"What happened to me?" She looks down slightly.

"What happened? It can't be worse than turning into a fish every time you take a bath."

"I'm… immortal." She looks away as if ashamed.

"Cool." I said shrugging, not really seeing a problem; Hidan's Immortal.

"Cool?" She asked looking up at me a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yeah, I know a guy who's immortal."

"By choice?"

"Yeah, why? Did you not have a choice?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I was cursed."

"Cursed? Why?"

"Well.."

* * *

_Flashback-Yuki's POV_

_I used to be a village doctor for my home village as well as a medical ninja; I didn't go out on many missions though. I would mostly treat our ninja and the more serious cases but I sometimes dealt with the lesser ones._

_One day a woman came in with her husband. She was a traveler who had come to our village knowing there was a medical ninja. Her and her husband had been attacked and he had suffered a stab wound to the stomach. He was rushed into my med bay. I tried everything I could but he ended up dying from loss of blood; he had lost too much before he had gotten there to save him. Him being my responsibility I was the one to tell the woman her husband didn't make it. _

_The woman didn't say a word to me… she didn't cry… didn't make a sound. She only stared at me before slowly turning around and leaving the clinic._

_Later that night, after everyone had gone home, I was on call for the night. The woman came back; she approached me, stopped in front of me and just stared. _

_"Ma'am?"_

_She lowered her head slightly and suddenly started mumbling. All of a sudden the wind outside began to pick up, blowing the windows and doors open. Black and red sparks were cracking around her. She was glaring at me, her mumbling becoming louder almost like she was chanting. I couldn't understand her but knew she obviously didn't mean well. Suddenly the sparking picked up and she raised a hand out to me pointing her finger at me. The sparks went wild around her arm before a streak of black and red lightning shot out of her hand and went straight to my heart. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. My whole body felt like it was on fire yet ice-cold at the same time. The feeling lasted only a few seconds before everything stopped and I collapsed to the ground. The wind had immediately died, the sparks had stopped and the woman was silent. She looked down at me with a piercing glare. _

_"What did you do?" I asked weakly, my voice coming out as a whisper. _

_"I took your death." She snarled._

_"M-my what?" I asked my eyes widening._

_"Your death." She spat. "You can no longer die. You will outlive all of your friends and family. You will suffer alone like I will."_

_"I'm so sorry I couldn't save him. I did all I could."_

_"No!" She shouted. "No! You didn't try hard enough! Now you will suffer!" She shouted before turning away and walking out of the clinic. As I watched her go I felt the darkness creep up and I fell unconscious. _

_Flashback End_

* * *

**Umi's POV**

"She took away your '_death_'?" I asked using air quotes.

"Her words not mine." Yuki said shrugging.

"But isn't immortality more of a reward? Wouldn't killing you be better revenge? An 'eye for an eye' kind of thing."

"How is immortality a reward? If she had killed me, there would have been no suffering. I had to watch as all the people around me grew old and died. I have to move every 10 years before people realize I don't age. I can't get close to anyone because I'll outlive them. In what way is that a reward?"

"I'm sorry, I never thought of it that way. Where were you on your way to before going… swimming?"

"I've been searching for a way to end the curse… that woman might still be alive if she is powerful enough to make _me_ immortal, if not I'll find another way."

"Would you _consider_ becoming our medic? You'll still be able to do your search. It's just that Riku got hurt and I was so worried about him. If it happened again and it was worse I don't know what I'd do…" She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Is Riku your lover?" I couldn't help but laugh. She gave me a startled look.

"Oh, no no, he's only nine. He's like my little brother." She made an 'oh' face.

"Oh, what is a nine-year-old doing with the Akatsuki?"

"His village was slaughtered like mine. The condition for me being able to take care of him was that he had to get training and join when he gets older."

"It's still no place for a child." Yuki paused for a second thinking. "But alright, I'll come willingly… for Riku." She says. I smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

**_Alrighty then second chapter done! I know it's a little short but I'm tired I did the 1_****_st_****_ chapter and this one in the same day it's past midnight and it's midterm week. I will be working on the next chapter though. Got it all written down in a little notebook I take with me everywhere. I have 3 all WRITTEN out but not typed. Hope you enjoyed this! _****_^_^_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters but I DO own Umi Musume, Riku, Etsuko(kitten) and Yuki Matsuoka._**

**_Another thank you to A-b-san for another review and she won't really swear she's a pacifist also. And Hidan still has the swear jar in effect so yea._**

**_(yeah I'm being lazy so we're automatically at the base.)_**

* * *

_At Akatsuki Base _

**Umi's POV**

We got back to the base in less than an hour.

"I'll take you to meet Pein, he's in charge." Yuki nods and follows me to Pein's office. I knock on the door and Konan opens it. I'm starting to think she just stands by the door all day. Konan looks at Yuki and –from what I can see above her collar – smiles.

"Hello, I'm Konan. Thank you Umi; you can wait out here." I nod and Yuki follows Konan inside.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I followed the blue-haired woman, Konan, into the dark office. We stood in front of a desk. A man with orange hair, and many piercings on his face, sat behind the desk.

"Yuki Matsuoka?'

"Yes Sir."

"You were a very well-known medical ninja 138 years ago." I swallowed quietly.

"Yes Sir."

"You will be working in the old med bay. There's a bedroom connected to the room so you can stay there. Umi will show you to the old med bay and help you set up."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well I would threaten you but you being immortal…it might take a while."

"I will work until I reach my goal."

"Which is?"

"Death."

* * *

**Umi's POV**

After a few minutes Yuki came out of the office.

"Leader said you have to show me where the med bay is."

"I _love _how he expects me to know _everything _after only being here a little over a year." I say, rolling my eyes and walking toward the living room; Yuki follows. I walked in and Hidan was on the couch with Riku who looked to be sleeping.

"Who's that?" Hidan asked quietly, pointing at Yuki behind me.

"Our new... Medical ninja." I turn to face Yuki, "This is Hidan our other immortal. Riku's this little guy." I say quietly, stroking his hair.

"_Other_ immortal?" Hidan asked. I look to Yuki and she shrugs.

"I'm immortal too." She says. Hidan gets off the couch, careful not to wake Riku, and follows us into the kitchen.

"That's awesome, now I won't be the only one to outlive these bastards." He says. I give Hidan a look. "Not counting you." He says lightly hitting my chin up with his knuckle. I roll my eyes and hold out my hand. "Damn." He says reaching into his pocket and pulling out 50₵ and giving it to me. I turned to Yuki.

"We have a swear jar for Riku's sake." I say. Hidan glares slightly at me. He turns back to Yuki.

"Anyway, you're immortal, that's awesome." He said grinning.

"How is that _awesome_?"

"You're gunna live forever, you can never die no matter _what_ happens to you. Hell, I've lost my head so many times I've got a huge scar." He added quietly.

"_Exactly_. In what way is outliving your friends and family and never being able to die _good_?" Hidan was taken aback by her attitude on the matter.

"What's your problem? I think being immortal is great."

"Well I don't. I would trade every extra day I've lived just to see.." She trailed off, swallowing before leaving the room.

"What's her _problem_?" Hidan says looking to me.

"Don't ask me, if wanna know, go ask her." He sighs leaving the room.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I walked out of the kitchen, taking a deep breath.

"Who are you?" I looked to the couch seeing Riku was awake.

"My name's Yuki." I say coming over to him.

"Hi Yuki, I'm Riku. Are you going to be staying here?"

"Yeah, I'm the new.. Doctor." I say kneeling down in front of him.

"So you're a medical ninja."

"Um, yes."

"I may look young but I'm nine and I know my stuff." He says grinning. I chuckled slight. "I'm going to be a fully-fledged ninja like Oniisan!" He says putting a hand on his hip; his other was in a sling.

"Who's your Oniisan?" He suddenly points. "Hidan!" I look to see Hidan walk out of the kitchen. I stand up as he walks over.

"Hey, bud, you're awake." He ruffles Riku's hair a bit before turning to look at me. "I gotta talk to you." He says walking past me into the hallway. I follow him crossing my arms. "I.. wanted to apologize-"

"Umi's making you isn't she?" I said cutting him off.

"Okay yeah but she told me to _talk_ to you. So I have to ask, what's your problem with immortality? I mean you _are _immortal."

"Yes, but not by _choice_."

"Wait so someone _made_ you immortal? Why?" He said raising an eyebrow. I sigh and told him how I came to be cursed. "That doesn't explain why you don't like immortality."

"I had to watch everyone around me die."

"Yeah, I know, look that's horrible and all but you gotta get over it. People die, life goes on." He said like it meant nothing. I felt tears prick my eyes.

"I can't get over my baby dying!" His eyes widened slightly.

"Wait what?!"

"When that witch cursed me I was _pregnant_! The process of making me immortal killed my baby."

"Look you can dwell on the past and feel sorry for yourself or you can get over it." I gritted my teeth before slapping him across the face. It took him a moment to recover, not expecting that. He turned his head to face me. He grabs my chin roughly and leaned in. "I'm gunna let that go because you're new." He growled, glaring down at me.

"Hidan!" Riku suddenly ran out of the living room and up to him. Upon hearing Riku call he released my chin and leaned back.

"Hey what's up?"

"Umi said you have to help us clean out the old med bay for Yuki." He said smiling at me. Hidan glanced at me.

"You don't have to help." I said quietly; I was slightly afraid of him now. I didn't mean to slap him, he just got me so worked up. He was about to respond when Umi walked out of the room.

"Come on Hidan, I can tell you put your foot in your mouth." She said walking past us.

"Wha-?" He tried to say before she cut him off.

"_Come on._" She says. He grumbles, glancing at me before following Umi to the old med room.

* * *

We all got to the old med room and Umi took out a key to open the double doors. Once inside she flipped on a light. The room was 16 by 30 feet. There were three beds for patients, one examination table, an L-shaped desk and chair, a counter with a sink and mirror medical cabinet. Next to the sink was a door labeled 'bathroom' so I had to assume the door by the desk was the bedroom. The desk had many piles of papers and files.

"Not much to clean; more like organize and restock." Umi said as she walked over to the desk. "We'll take care of the filing, Hidan you have the pleasure of getting money and doing the shopping. Riku if you could get a broom from the supply closet down the hall and sweep the floor that would be great." He smiles doing a little salute before running out of the room. Hidan groans and leave the room after him. "Okay let's get cracking on all this paper." Umi says looking at all the paper on the desk; her grin faltering when she saw how much there was.

"We'll make piles, trash and keep, and then we'll make piles out of those and so on." I say walking over to the desk.

"You're obviously a very organized person."

"I guess."

* * *

About an hour later we had all the papers organized and Riku had finished dusting and sweeping the floor and had just left to get some curtains for separating the beds.

"I'll have to give everyone a physical and all their shots once I make the vaccines."

"Oh well you won't have to worry about Hidan because he's immortal, or Sasori; he's a puppet." I give Umi a look raising an eyebrow at her. "Yes I said puppet." She said without looking at me.

* * *

A few minutes later Hidan walked in carrying two bags on one arm and two curtains, Riku following behind him with the 3rd curtain.

"Where do I put all this stuff?"

"Just put it on the examination table, then help me put up the curtains. Umi you and Riku can go through what he got." I say taking the curtain from Riku. I go to the bed closest to the wall while Hidan takes one of the curtains and puts it on the middle bed then goes to put a curtain up on the farthest bed. I had to stand on the bed to reach the rings around the metal rod. Hidan could reach from where he was standing. "Hidan did you get the beddings for the beds?"

"Well you didn't exactly _tell_ me what to get."

"We have extra things in the closets." Umi says putting things away in the medical cabinet above the sink. I finished putting up one curtain and jumped over to the middle bed.

"Whoa, careful there TinkerBell." Hidan said. I looked down at him.

"TinkerBell?"

"Yeah, you're small, light on your feet; like a fairy." He said shrugging. I rolled my eyes at him and lift the curtain to the rings.

"Yuki, do you want me to set up a schedule for everyone's physicals?" Umi asked.

"Physicals?" Hidan asked pushing the curtain to the side to look up at me.

"Yeah, everyone has to have a physical. Don't worry I'll get a male Akatsuki member to help out if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable." He mumbles.

"Umi do you know anyone with medical qualifications?" I ask.

"Well Sasori can make poison. That count for anything?"

"um, I guess. Does he have the antidotes?"

"I don't think so."

"There's another thing to work on." I sigh.

"Don't worry I'll help." Umi says.

"Do you have any medical qualifications?"

"Uh no. But I can help you with… filling out paper work."

"Alright you can help when I give everyone their physicals."

"I'll make you a schedule. And I'll go get Sasori; he'll also have to take your measurement for your Akatsuki Cloak."

"He's the puppet?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back. Come on Riku." She said before the two left. I hopped down from the bed and walked over to the bags Hidan brought. He walked over and stopped next to me. I have to be honest I felt a chill go down my spine once Umi and Riku left. I wasn't sure if he was still mad about me slapping him or not.

"So what will this physical entail?" He asked leaning against the examination table.

"It'll be just like a normal medical checkup."

"Well I haven't had a physical in a _long_ time so..." He trailed off.

"Well then I'll do you first." He smirked, snickering quietly. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

* * *

Umi came back with a short red haired man.

"Yuki this is Sasori."

"I've brought samples of my poisons; Umi explained to me the importance of Akatsuki members having access to their antidotes. I've also brought a few vaccines." He said holding out a few vials of different color liquids. I nod taking them and putting them on my desk. "I also understand you need someone to help you give everyone physicals?"

"Yes, would you be willing to help?" He nods silently. "Umi could you.." I looked around to see Umi was already at the filing cabinet pulling out papers.

"On it. I'll give everyone these to fill out along with a time to come here. I'll make your schedules as I go."

"Hurry up." Sasori says. Umi rolls her eyes.

"He's not a very patient person."

"I just don't like to be kept waiting."

* * *

Sasori and I set up our own stations on the outer bed, me being the closest to the wall. We pulled the curtains to separate the areas. By the time Umi came back Hidan was still here and a _very _tall _very _blue man walked in behind Umi.

"Yuki this is my boyfriend Kisame." She said hugging his arm. "He's not comfortable with a female doctor so Sasori will be giving him his physical."

"I'm not uncomfortable," He defends. "I'd just prefer you'd be the only girl to touch me." Umi blushes and Kisame smirks; kissing her forehead. I smiled at the two. Umi went over to the desk and began filing while Kisame went behind Sasori's curtain. I went over to my curtain and Hidan was lazily sitting on the bed.

"So what's first Tink?" I ignored the nickname getting my stethoscope. I lifted his shirt slightly and put the cold metal against his chest making him jump slightly. "Could've warmed it up a little.. Your hands are cold too." I slide it to his back and he shivers slightly. "Can you hear me with those things in your ears?!"

"She can hear you Hidan, _I _can hear you." I hear Sasori say, sounding very annoyed. I take the ear plugs of the stethoscope out of my ears.

"Can you remember the last time you had a physical?"

"Uh, sometime before I became immortal."

"When was the last time you've gotten sick?"

"Uh, two weeks ago?"

"How do you feel about needles?"

"Bring it on." I raise an eyebrow at him. I leave my station to get the vaccines Sasori brought. I fill three needles with the different liquids. "So when do you need me to strip?" Hidan asks as I walk back in, winking with a smirk.

"I don't." I said lifting the sleeve of his t-shirt. I gave him the three shots; he was quiet only flinching at the first shot. I go to put a Band-Aid on them when he stops me.

"I don't need a Band-Aid."

"Just let me put it on." I go to put it on but he jerks away. "_Hidan._"

"_Tink_." He says smirking. I go to put it on again but he scoots back on the bed. I glare slightly.

"_Hidan_." I say getting on the bed in front of him; kneeling. I try to put it on _again_ and he moves to the side. I try again and he moves to the other side. "Sit still." He sticks his tongue out. I try one last time and he leans back making me fall on top of him. He smirks putting his hands on my sides.

"Tink, I know I'm irresistible but, try to control yourself." I feel my cheeks heat up and I sit up, getting off him, quickly.

"Just let me put the damn Band-Aid on."

"I'm not stopping you." He says smirking. I glare slightly leaning over him putting the Band-Aid on. I go to sit back up when he stops me; his hands on my hips. "Where ya goin?"

"Let me up." I say my cheeks growing warmer.

"Or what?" He said smirking more.

"Or you're going into surgery to remove that extra limb of yours."

"Extra limb? What are you- ohh." He said, his eyes widening, as he let go. I get up and straighten my clothes out.

"I think we're done here."

"Awe, come on Tink." He says sitting up.

"No really, I have someone else coming in."

"Oh, well I guess I'll just go then. See you later." He said awkwardly walking away, he goes to move the curtain but stops. "But before I go." He says turning around and walking over to me. He grabs my chin like before making me flinch and close my eyes. I hear him chuckle. My eyes shoot open when he kisses my cheek before walking out of the room. I swallow my face going red. I clear my throat and walk out of the little area and over to Umi. I hand her Hidan's paperwork and take the next blank one.

"Sasori done?"

"Yeah Kisame left a few minutes ago. Deidara and Kisame will be here in a little while."

"Who's who?"

"Deidara's the blond and Kakuzu's the tall one."

"Alright."

"You look a little red. Everything go okay in there?" She asked, trying to hide her growing smile.

"N-no nothing. I'll be… back.. there." I say quickly walking back behind the curtain.

* * *

A few minutes later a guy with long blond hair and a tall man with a mask covering his mouth came in.

"Deidara you're with Sasori, Kakuzu you're with Yuki." Umi said taking the forms they'd filled out from them and walking over to the desk. I lead Kakuzu over to my area and put on my stethoscope.

"Take off your cloak and shirt please." He silently complies. His chest looked like it was all stitched together. I put the chest piece against his chest and my eyes widened. I moved it around. "You have-"

"Five hearts."

"Yeah that."

"I'm well aware of it."

"Right, I've just never met someone with more than, you know _one._" He 'hn's. I check his reflexes, give him his shots and finish his physical.

* * *

About two hours later Sasori and I had finished with everyone. So far I've met everyone but one person who avoided coming.

"I'll go see if I can find him, you only have a few papers to finish filing." Umi says. I nod as she leaves. A few minutes later I was sitting at my desk finishing the paperwork for Umi and Riku's physicals – After we had finished with everyone else Sasori and I gave them theirs – when the door opened. I looked up to see Hidan walking over.

"Hey Tink, still working?"

"I see you're not going to give up that nickname."

"Course not." He said smirking.

"To answer your question, yes I am working. I'm waiting for Umi to get back with someone."

"Who?"

"I have no idea, so far I've met 11 people including a plant, a shark, a puppet, a guy with five hearts, a guy who doesn't talk, a guy who says 'yeah' at the end of every sentence, and you."

"Oh boy." He says chuckling.

"What?"

"I know who you haven't met yet."

"Whom?"

"Oh no, you'll see." He said sitting on the bed closest to the wall. I raise my eyebrow at him. "_You'll see._" He says smirking. All of a sudden the doors burst open and Umi drags someone, _kicking and screaming_, in the room.

"No! Tobi doesn't need to go to the doctors! Tobi's not sick!"

"_Tobi!_ Just _move!_" She looks over to Hidan who was watching amused. "Oi! A little help?!" He rolls his eyes hopping off the bed and running over.

"Come on!" He said picking up the guy, Tobi's, feet. The two carried him only a few feet when one of his legs got lose and he kicked Hidan in the face. Hidan drops his other leg and clutches his nose. "Fuck!" Tobi had stopped struggling for a few seconds before trying to get away from Hidan.

"Tobi's sorry! Don't kill Tobi!" I rushed over to Hidan.

"Go lie down, keep your head back." I turn to Tobi. "_Tobi!"_ I said loudly and sternly. _"_Get on the middle bed, _now!_" Umi lets him go and he rushes to the bed. I sigh going over to the medical cabinet and getting some cotton sticks. I went back over to Hidan. "Put these in but keep your head back." He takes them grumbling. I pull the curtains to separate the middle area. "Take off your mask."

"Tobi needs his mask." He said holding onto it. Umi popped her head in.

"Just let him keep it on, he never takes it off."

"Alright then, Umi can you get the vaccines for me?" She nods bringing me the injection needles. Tobi tenses sitting up.

"What are those for?"

"Tobi you need to stay healthy."

"But Tobi _is_ healthy." He said scooting back on the bed. "It's true Tobi sneezed the other day but that happens all the time!" He jumped in his seat slightly. "No wait no!" He said waving his arms. "Tobi never sneezes!" I giggled slightly at him.

"Yes but if you don't get these shots you _could_ get very sick. You don't want that do you?" He shook his head quietly. "Alright then you need these shots." He whimpers slightly. "It'll just be three little pitches. He scoots forward and pulls the top of his shirt to show his shoulder. I give him the first shot and he flinches. "Doing great Tobi, just two more." He nods sadly as I give him the last two shots. I put Band-Aids on his shoulder. "All done. Tell you what, next time you come I'll give you a lollypop." His gloomy disposition seemed to vanish as he hopped off the bed.

"Tobi's a good boy!" I chuckled patting his back. He ran out of the room yelling 'Tobi's a good boy!' over and over again.

"Remind me to get some lollypops." I say walking past Umi. She chuckles.

* * *

**_Finally I finished this. I'm going to be completely honest…I have no ideas for this at the current moment. Not even in the little book I carry around. Next one probably not out for a while. Also working on a Tobi one shot that can now happen now that Tobi has met Yuki (The one shot will NOT be a TobiYuki it will be a Tobi/(other)OC) Should I put it(the one shot) as a separate story or as the next chapter…hmmm IDK. Until next time! To "Guest" reviewer, this IS a Hidan/Yuki pairing O-o  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of its characters but I DO own Umi Musume, Riku, Etsuko(kitten) and Yuki Matsuoka._**

**_Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while, I've been working on other stories, a new Bully one and my Sherlock one._**

* * *

**One Week Later**

I was sitting at my desk at the clinic when Hidan walked into the room.

"Hey TinkerBell." I rolled my eyes at the nickname he refused to give up.

"Need something?" I said not looking up from the papers I was working on.

"Oh I just wanted to have a little chat. Get to know you better. Don't know much about you."

"So?"

"So tell me about you."

"Why should I?"

"Cause that's what people do when they get to know each other."

"Why would I want to get to know you?" He glared slightly. He looked down at my neck.

"What's this?" He hooked his finger on the chain I had around my neck pulling it out of my shirt. "Nice ring." He said examining it. He pulled it closer to his face making my face closer to his. He looked inside the ring at the inscription. "Who's Akira?"

"My husband." He let go of the necklace.

"You're married?"

"I was."

"What happened?"

"I became immortal, that's what happened. I couldn't tell him, I couldn't tell anyone or let anyone find out, so I left my village."

"What happened to him?"

"He's been dead for.. 109 years."

"So technically you're widowed." I nodded. "You seem almost motherly with Tobi."

"Well I wanted to be one. I watched the children of my village."

"You're good with Riku, as far as I can tell. Why not try for a baby?" He said winking with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I physically can't." I said. His smirk faded but came right back.

"Riku's called me dad a few times by mistake. If he calls you mommy-" He trailed off with another wink. I rolled my eyes at him.

* * *

Hidan came to the clinic every day for about a month. Every time he'd make perverted comments and tease me. After another week I was sitting at my desk with a bunch of books when he and Umi walked in.

"Hey, Tink." He still called me that whenever he saw me.

"Hey Yuki." Umi said smiling.

"Hey Umi." I smiled at her before looking back down at my book.

"Whacha doing?" Hidan asked.

"Research." I said not looking up. Umi looked at the books on my desk.

"Where'd you get all those books?"

"Library."

"We're in the middle of a forest." She said raising an eyebrow.

"We have one." Hidan points out.

"Since when?!"

"Since forever." He said chuckling.

"Why does no one ever tell me anything?" Umi said sitting on one of the beds. "I'll have to get Kisame to show me. How'd you find it?"

"I needed books so leader told me where the library was."

"What do you need all these for?" Hidan asked, coming over and picking up a book. "'Curses and spells'?"

"I've told you before I'm trying to find a way to reverse the curse that was put on me."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Hidan said putting the book back down on top of the pile. "It's been a month why don't you just accept it and stay with us?"

"It's _been_ 138 years. I'm not giving up so easily."

"138 years isn't exactly easy." Umi said. "Would it really be so bad to just stay here with us? Sure eventually _we'd _all die but more people would join."

"Technically the puppet and I can't die." Hidan pointed out.

"_Anyway,"_ Umi continued. "You wouldn't have to move, everyone would know you're immortal."

"You'd have me to keep you company." Hidan said with a wink. I ignored his comment.

"I'll think about it but I'm going to keep researching."

"Alright but seriously consider it."

* * *

Later I walked into the living room and saw Riku sitting on the couch playing with one of Hidan's spare necklaces. Hidan walked in from the kitchen. He looked to me to Riku then back to me then to Riku again. He walked over to Riku and pulled the necklace away from him.

"Hey, what did I tell about taking my stuff."

"But you let me play with it. You said I'll get to wear it when I'm older." Hidan sweat drops. I glare at him.

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I all but growled. We walk into the kitchen. "I know what that necklace is. Why did he say he's going to wear it when he's older?" Hidan visibly gulped.

"Okay listen, I know you'd be upset that's why I didn't tell you; when he turns 18 – meaning it'll be entirely _his_ choice – I'm going to convert him and he'll become immortal."

"_What?_ How could you even _think _of doing that to him? He'll have to watch Umi – who's like a sister to him – _die_!"

"Calm down, see _this_ is why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd react like this!"

"Of course I'd react like this! How did you expect me to react? You know how I feel about this!"

"Yes but it'll be _his_ _choice_."

"He's only nine!"

"That's why I'm making him wait until he's 18; then he'll be old enough to know what he wants." I took a deep breath. "Look I understand how you feel about-" ..I snapped.

"_No_, you _don't_ understand. Because when I became immortal I lost my unborn child, my husband committed suicide two months after I left; losing a child then me was too much for him. I came back for his funeral and couldn't even face my friends. About 80 years later all of my friends were dead. I hadn't had contact with any of them. I couldn't go to _their _funerals because _their _children – who grew up with me watching over them – might recognize me. The next village I had gone to I couldn't have a relationship with anybody; I had to be the cold-hearted woman with no friends or family. I've been _alone _for one hundred thirty eight _years_. Do you know what that does to someone? To suffer from depression day after day, year after year; not being able to end the pain?" My now tears were flowing freely down my face. "I just want this to end." Hidan remained silent. He shocked me by suddenly pulling me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I wrapped mine around him in return, laying my head against his chest. He stroked my hair softly.

"I'm.. I'm sorry." He lifted my head, with both hands, to look at him and wiped my tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry, Tink." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before pulling my head back to his chest.

"Never knew you had a soft side." I mumbled into his shirt, sniffling.

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone." He said into my hair. It felt nice being in his arms; I didn't want it to end.

* * *

**_AFTER SOOOO LONG! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! It's not as long as I want it to be and I'm really sorry about that and the fact Hidan is OOC and that it took this long. I've been working on my Sherlock story more so I was distracted. Next thing to be posted that has to do with this series will be a Tobi one-shot that will introduce HIS girl and such. Meaning in the next chapter of this story she will be in it and everyone will know her. _**

**_I'll put that one shot up sometime next week._**

**_Please Review _****_^_^_****_ Thank You!_**


End file.
